


One Last Time

by poppyaceghost



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, antes de la muerte de rose, basado en una cancion de hamilton, diciendo adios, donde esta amatista, greg es mencionado pero no aparece, perla llora, pre-steven era, rose confia en garnet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyaceghost/pseuds/poppyaceghost
Summary: Antes de irse, Rose hace que Garnet le prometa algo.
Relationships: Garnet & Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Garnet & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> basado en "One last time" de Hamilton. bastante corto

Entraron de la mano a la habitación de Rose, unos minutos atrás, Perla, envuelta en lagrimas, les dijo que Rose quería verlas.

-¿Rose?- llamo Ruby, la líder de las Crystal Gems se dio vuelta y sonrió al verlas desfusionadas. 

-Zafiro, Ruby, me alegra verlas.- les saludo a ambas

-Perla dijo que querías vernos- dijo Zafiro, su voz sonando preocupada-Estaba llorando-

-Necesito pedirles un favor- la sonrisa de Rose desapareció

-Sabes qué haremos lo que pidas Rose- respondió Zafiro

-Gracias, lo que pido será difícil de cumplir. Para ustedes, para Perla, y Amatista, incluso Greg.- Rose tocó su estómago, y puso una mano sobre su gema.- Greg y yo estamos intentando tener un bebé.-

-¿Para qué necesitas uno? Según Greg, dan muchos problemas.- preguntó Ruby- Y si tenemos que ir por la tierra deteniendo gemas corruptas, no tendrás tiempo para-

-Por eso quería hablarles,- interrumpió Rose- para que el bebé pueda existir, yo tendré que irme, me convertiré en parte de él, o ella.-

-Espera, ¿que?-

-Piensen, en una fusión, como Garnet, yo seré parte del bebé, aún estaré aquí, pero será diferente, ya no seré Rose- intentó explicar

-Rose, con las gemas corruptas atacando,¿es este el mejor momento para eso?-

-Esto es lo que-

Fue interrumpida- Deberías quedarte aquí, seguir siendo nuestra líder-

-No. Quiero hacer esto bien. Y movernos hacia el futuro-Rose sonrió, y se bajó a la altura de las dos gemas, y tomó sus manos en las de ella- Quiero poder amar a Greg como el me ama a mi. Como ustedes se aman la una a la otra, y quiero que el sea feliz. Este bebé, será algo increíble, algo que nunca se ha visto. Necesito de su ayuda-Rose comenzó a llorar.

-Rose, te ayudaremos, en lo que necesites.- prometió Zafiro 

-No importa lo que sea- añadió Ruby, quien también lloraba

-Gracias- Rose las abrazó a ambas- Para cuando yo me vaya, Perla quedará muy destrozada para poder liderar a las Crystal Gems, ustedes se tienen la una a la otra- las dejo de abrazar- Necesito que ustedes lideren desde ese momento en adelante, las dos juntas.-

-Rose- Garnet le llamo- Lo prometemos. Nosotras, eh, yo, guiaré a las Gems luego de que tú ya no estés.-

-Gracias, Garnet-

**Author's Note:**

> espero que les haya gustado. no es mi mejor trabajo pero estoy algo orgullosa de el


End file.
